Twelve Days of Christmas
by Brianne Crandle
Summary: Christmas has come around at last, and Ron completly ruins the holiday spirit, and Hermione's feelings for him. But he gets a second chance....actualy tweleve
1. Day 1: Complet Jerk

  
Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
  
Day one:  
  
Ron awoke to the pleasant feeling of warm sunlight playing across his face. A slight chill had snuck beneath the covers during the night and he automatically drew his knees closer to his body. Not yet fully ready to get up he drew the thick blankets over his head and clutched one fluffy pillow to his chest.   
  
Ron! Its Christmas! A loud voice broke into his sleepy thoughts. Then his heart jumped. Christmas? Oh yeah! Ron grinned and threw back the covers to see a sleepy eyed, bed tossed Harry sitting on the end of his bed, grinning brightly. Ron smiled in return running a freckled hand through his soft red hair and letting loose a loud yawn.   
  
The huge large paned window was frozen over with frost, a small bit left open to see the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. Most people had returned home for the holidays, but Ron, Harry and Hermione remained.  
  
Well come on then, Harry pleaded bouncing on the bed like a ten year old girl. Ron smirked and shoved his best-friend off the bed, Act like you seventeen every once and awhile will ya? he said looking down at a glaring Harry. Christmas pooper! he said, and Ron laughed, Yeah that's _much_ better!   
  
Ron insisted they get dressed before going down stairs and forced Harry to calm down enough to brush his teeth. Gazing in the mirror Ron applied thick amounts of gel to his hair, slicking it forwards and spiking the front. Harry entered a few moments later cleaning his glasses on his favorite green sweater. Ron! You've used all my gel! Harry cried in protest squeezing the bottle to no effect. Ron smiled happily and ruffled Harry's messy hair, Hairy Harry! he caroled, Harry scowled and threw to empty bottle at him, Ron dogged and went down to the common room laughing.  
  
*********  
  
Here Ron this one's for you, Hermione said, thrusting a brightly wrapped gift at him, a blush playing across her features. Ron grinned smugly and looked at Harry with a triumphant grin. It was known by many that Hermione fancied him. Smiling broadly Ron ripped apart the large gift and was faced with a beautiful wooden case, and near the metal clasp, in gold ink, was written, Firebolt. Ron's heart skipped a beat and he unclasped the box anxiously, not bothering to read the card. Hermione watched the paper flutter to the floor, a sad expression playing across her face, but Ron didn't notice. Wow!!! Hermione this is great! Ron said not even looking at her, his face a mixture of happiness and disbelief. A shinning new Firebolt glimmered in the morning light. A bottle of shinning oil, tail clippers and removable paint, (used to paint the broom for special occasions, then easily removed) lay next to the magnificent broom.   
  
We _have _ to go flying after this Harry! Ron said joyfully. Then setting aside Hermione's gift, he moved on to the next present, not even thanking Hermione. Forcing back her tears Hermione ripped open her present form Ron and a heavy book tumbled into her lap. Frowning she lifted it to read the cover, How to Have Fun When you Over Work Yourself by Telinum Halfrich. Her throat caught. Was this what Ron thought of her? An over working freak who didn't know how to have fun? Covering her mouth she dashed quickly up the stairs tossing the book behind her, a small sob escaping her lips.   
  
Ron looked after her confused, and Harry frowned. Wonder what her problem is, Ron muttered and returned to opening his gifts. Harry's frown depend as he saw the book Ron had gotten Hermione, and the forgotten card that she had gotten him. I think you've hurt her feelings, he said slowly, careful of his best friends temper. Ron looked up confused, What'd mean? he asked though a mouthful of chocolate frogs. Harry shook his head, Hermione wrote you a card, he said dully pointing to the colorful paper on the ground. Ron shrugged, still chewing, Throw it in the fire for me, will ya Harry? he said swallowing then stuffing another Chocolate frog into his mouth.  
  
*********  
  
Take that Harry! Hermione yelled and flung and huge snowball at Harry's head, taken by surprise the icy weapon hit him square on the nose. Hermione giggled and dashed back behind her tree. Her mood had been improved by Harry's soothing, but she still grew rather grim when ever she saw Ron.   
  
Ducking behind the low bush in front of him, Ron packed together a hand full of snow peeking through the twisted branches of the half dead bush. He could see Hermione clearly before him, a small gloved hand covering her mouth, her brown eyes sparkling, as she hid behind the tree. She was pretty that was for sure, her long brown hair having straightened it's self out, and her body filling out very nicely. She looked especially cute with a blue beanie pulled over her head and her cheeks a wonderful pale pink. Ron smirked, he rather enjoyed toying with her, it was just so easy.   
  
With a cry, Ron leapt out from behind his hiding place and flung his snowball towards her face. Hermione yelped and ducked , the snowball missing her by inches. She smirked and threw the snowball she's been hiding behind her, Ron's cry was cut off by snow entering his mouth in a large clump. Hermione screeched with laughter as Ron brushed the freezing snow from his scowling face. Hermione smirked and pulled from her under her jacket, another snowball. Ron panicked and dogged left. But he wasn't quite quick enough. The snowball caught him in the back off the head and caused his whole body to jerk forwards. Turning he glared at a giggling Hermione, her hands clutching at her stomach as she continued to laugh. Ron smirked suddenly and leapt towards her, tackling her to the ground. Hermione yelped in surprise, and Ron laughed, pinning her to the ground. Ron hovered above her, his hands locked on her wrists and his body faltting her aginst the snow, grinning broadly all the while. She looked beautiful, with her dark hair splayed against the pure white snow, her rosy face smiling and her breath coming in short puffs of white, chest rising and falling swiftly against him. But Ron wasn't done playing his game. Hermione looked from his eyes to his lips hopefully, but Ron lifted himself off her and shoved a handful of snow down the front of her shirt. Hermione screamed and spent a good five minutes trying to keep the snow from her warm flesh.   
  
Harry appeared from behind Ron with a quizzical expression on his face, watching Hermione dash about madly, tugging at her shirt. What happened? Harry asked standing beside his laughing best friend, Ron sighed and looked down at him, She had a bit of an accident, was all he said and shoved a snow ball in his shocked friends face.  
  
*******  
  
The Great Hall looked wonderful that night. The huge chandelier had been lowered to hover above one green clothed table. Candles and pieces of mistletoe hung in mid air, and in the center of the room sat one huge Christmas tree, hundreds of candles decorating its branches, the flames magically changing colors every so often.   
  
Its beautiful, Hermione breathed from beside him, looking stunning in a tight red turtle neck and short black skirt. Ron grinned and shrugged, Yeah what ever, come on lets eat, he said excitedly and they took their seats at the long dinning table. Ron purposely sitting in between Harry and a pretty Ravenclaw girl, leaving Hermione to sit at the end.  
  
******  
  
I'm stuffed! Ron exclaimed loudly as he patted his full belly. Rising from his chair he led Hermione and Harry toward the great double doors, not saying another word to anyone else.   
  
Hey you guys are standing under mistletoe! Harry exclaimed, pointing to the plant that hovered above Hermione's and Ron's head. Stupid tradition, Ron said not even stopping, Hermione sighed sadly, and Harry joined her under the mistletoe.   
  
Merry Christmas Hermione, he said, somewhat upset by that way Ron was treating her. Then looking up a the mistletoe he smiled, then met Hermione's startled brown eyes, and kissed her softly on her full red lips.   
  
Turning Ron watched as Harry's head dip downwards and his lips touch Hermione's in a light gentle kiss. Ron's blood boiled, jealousy rising up in him. Reaching forwards he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him forwards, his anger clear on his face.  
  
******  
  
Night Harry, Night Ron, Hermione said, yawning, first patting Ron on the head and giving Harry a grateful kiss on the cheek. Thanks Harry, for everything, she whispered in his ear and Harry smiled and kissed her lightly on her cheek in return. Ron grew furious and was about to say something, but Hermione dashed up the stairs and into the girls dormitory.   
  
Ron turned angrily toward Harry, What do you think your doing Harry! he growled, and Harry turned with a bemused expression on his face. What do you mean what am I do... he started but Ron cut him off. Don't play dumb, Hermione's mine, I _thought _that was clear! he cried rising to his feet, face red with anger. Harry frowned, I kissed her under the mistletoe, its tradition, nothing more, he said calmly. Ron snorted, Yeah and that crap just now, and how you've been flirting with her all day, lay off Harry, she's mine! Ron had never felt so furious. His best friend was bloody trying to take his girl!  
Harry's face contorted with anger, She's _not _yours Ron or anyone else's for that matter, he said gruffly, but Ron wasn't listening. I bet you've been snogging her behind my back for ages, or maybe you've even gone as far as doing her in our dormitory he was saying lividly when Harry's fist connected with his jaw. Your a bloody idiot Ron, can't you see she's crazy about you, but all you do is play with her feelings like she's some kind of puppy. She has feelings Ron! And your hurting them! So get over yourself and start being nicer to her, or your gona loose her. That is of course if you haven't all ready. There was a deadly silence. Ron lay on the ground clutching his jaw, a trickle of blood trailing from his bottom lip down his cheek, with Harry towering above him, face red with anger and fist's clenched dangerously at his sides.   
  
Grow up Ron, Harry spat and shoved Hermione's Christmas card at him, having saved it in his pocket all day. Merry Christmas, he said bitterly and walked up the stairs and into the boys dormitory, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Ron lay stunned on the floor, his jaw throbbing and his head spinning. He lifted Hermione's letter from the ground beside him and began to read it.  
  
Ron,  
You of course know I like you, I mean pretty much everyone else does, and I'm sure Harry's told you. But what they _don't _know is that I don't simply like you Ronald Weasly. I think..... No, I know......I'm in love with you Ron. Merry Christmas.  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
  
  
Anger rose up in Ron. Anger at Harry, and Hermione, but especially himself. Stuffing the card into his pocket, he pulled himself off the floor and dashed from the common room.  
  
********  
  
The class room was completely empty of furniture so Ron sat on the wide windowsill, gazing out at the frozen Lake beyond, a gently wave of snow wafting down from the sky.   
  
Ron held Hermione's note in hand, running his fingers over the wonderful words.   
  
He was a bloody idiot.   
  
Harry was right, what was he playing at? He should have just told Hermione how he felt instead of playing hard to get like a damn fool.  
  
He sighed and laid his head against the frosty window, shivering slightly as his cheek touched the cold glass. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, and he blinked furiously, refusing to cry because of his own stupidity.   
  
Ron looked up into the night sky sadly for what was a good long hour. He felt himself beginning to fall into sleep, and leaned his head back against the wall, stretching his feet out before him, then pulling his cloak more firmly about him. Just as he about fell asleep he whispered, I wish I could do everything all over again. But what Ron didn't see was a Christmas Star fall from the sky, blinking slightly as it acknowledged his wish.  
  
***********  
Day 2 (A sneak peek I guess)  
  
Ron awoke to the feeling of soft warm covers surrounding his body in welcoming waves. He frowned suddenly, hadn't he fallen asleep at the window sill last night? Had someone brought him back up? To tired to really care, Ron delved below the covers ready to fall back asleep when a voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
Ron! Its Christmas!  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Isn't that sad! Ron is such a jerk! But he'll learn his lesson... oh yes lean his lesson he shall (I sound like Yoda!). But don't worry this is R/H and he wont be a jerk for TOO much longer! I hope you like my X-mas fic! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
-Brianne


	2. Day 2: Hypocritical

  
Day 2:  
  
Ron awoke to the feeling of soft warm covers surrounding his body in welcoming waves. He frowned suddenly, hadn't he fallen asleep at the window sill last night? Had someone brought him back up? To tired to really care, Ron delved below the covers ready to fall back asleep when a voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
Ron! Its Christmas!  
  
His eyes snapped open. What! Ron was confused as to how he had gotten back in his dorm, but Harry talking to him? He expected him to never speak to him again. Reaching his hand up beneath the covers Ron felt at his jaw.   
  
The skin there was smooth and soft as his fingers ran over the unscathed area. Ron sat up bolt straight, throwing back the covers in alarm and panic.  
  
Harry sat grinning at the end of his bed, black hair bed tossed and he looked extremely excited. This was just getting too creepy.  
  
What day is it Harry? he asked cautiously. Harry looked surprised, Its Christmas man! he cried waving his arms in front of him, obviously shocked he would ask such an apparent question. Ron frowned then jumped out of the bed, running into the bathroom, his heart racing. He grabbed the gel bottle from the counter and squeezed. A large amount of sticky blue gel fell into the palm of his hand.   
  
Oh my gosh, it worked, he breathed, he applied the gel hurriedly, his thoughts locked on Hermione, and getting things right this time. He didn't care how his wish had come true, all that mattered was that it had.  
  
Harry entered right on time, wearing the same green sweater, cleaning his glasses as he walked. He picked up the gel bottle and frowned as nothing came out. Ron, you've used all the gel! he cried and glared at him. Ron gulped. This was getting _way_ to creepy. He needed to think.   
  
Hey Harry why don't you go down stairs, I gotta get something, Harry looked up from his empty gel container and gave him a confused look, But don't you wana open your presents? he asked, and Ron rolled his eyes, then opened his mouth to say something, but Harry interrupted him. I know, I know, Act like your seventeen every once and awhile' , I'm going , I'm going, he mumbled and left the dorm, clutching his gel bottle sadly to his chest, as if it where a precious jewel of some kind. Ron couldn't help but smile slightly. He was somewhat relieved to be able to talk to Harry again.  
  
Ron turned and threw himself on his bed face first, burying his head in the soft covers.   
  
This is crazy! What am I suppose to do now? How can I make Hermione see how I really feel?  
  
Sighing he rolled over onto his back, I guess I'll just have to stop pretending and just let her know how I feel, go along with everything she wanted yesterday, easy, I don't even have to lift a finger! he mused and began to dress.  
  
********  
  
Hermione ripped the card she'd written Ron off his gift, her nerves getting the better of her as she waited for the red head to come down stairs. She took a deep calming breath and shoved the card in her pocket. She just couldn't do it.   
  
Here Ron this ones for you, Hermione mumbled and handed Ron the ever to familiar gift. Determined to do things right, Ron looked for the card. He felt all over the box, and look at the ground around him but saw nothing. He looked up to meet Hermione's anxious eyes with a bemused expression on his face. Where's the card? He asked and Hermione blushed, I guess I..I forgot to get one... she stuttered fingering her pocket. Ron groaned inwardly, and tried to force back a frown. Instead he plastered a smile on his face and ripped open his present. The shinny wooden box lay before him, and he opened it without hesitation.  
  
The Firebolt lay before him just as before, and this time he really thought about how much this must have cost her. I can't except this Hermione, its too much,' he breathed, awed by the beauty of the broom all over again. Hermione grinned happily, running a hand down the edge of the box, Of course you can, I obviously can't fly it, she whispered, and Ron met her gaze, smiling warmly, longing to reach out and grab her hand that lay inches from his own.   
  
  
Thanks he said in a low whisper, and was surprised to see her wrinkle her delicate nose. Don't call me she said still smiling, and Ron chuckled  
Thanks Hermione,  
  
Here let me open the gift you got me, she said clearing her throat. Ron's stomach dropped and he lunged forwards grabbing the gift from her hands. She looked up at him startled, a slightly hurt look in her eyes. Ron gulped, searching his mind fervently for a good lie.  
  
Uh I've just remembered this is the gift I meant to give Ginny, yours, errr hasn't come in yet, he stumbled and Hermione frowned.  
  
Ron wanted to cry. I ordered it special, but it hasn't been delivered it should be here in the next couple of days, I promise! he said trying desperately to cover his tracks. She gave him one last searching glance, then shrugged and nodded.  
  
Ron breathed a silent sigh of relief and smiled at her warmly, but her gaze skidded away from his.  
  
Now I've got a few days to get her something really good.  
************  
  
Ron shivered as he Harry and Hermione made their way out into the snow. He pulled his cloak more firmly around him and adjusted his coat beneath that, oblivious to Hermione shivering beside him.  
  
Hey Ron how about a good ol' round of snowball fighting? Harry whispered bouncing his eyebrows as he glanced at a distracted Hermione. Ron grinned his recklessness over taking him once again. On the count of three then, Ron said and quickly collected a handful of snow before Hermione looked over. Harry grinned, a ready snowball in hand.   
  
All right, one.....two.......THREE!!!   
  
Both boys threw the hard packed balls of snow straight at Hermione. Turning in surprise, she caught one in the shoulder and the other square on the nose. She screeched and whipped the cold snow from her face.   
  
Harry!! Ron!!! She screamed, Ron pointed a blaming finger at Harry, who was pointing at him. Hermione glared at the two for a long moment, then a smirk slowly grew across her face.   
  
Fine have it your way! This is WAR!!  
  
****  
  
Hermione stood before Ron, hiding behind her tree as before. Peeking through the branches, he watched as she packed down another snowball. Grinning he slowly rose from behind the bush. Oy Hermione? he said and she jumped and turned. Ron threw the snowball, a little lower than his first attempt, and it hit her just above her nose. Hermione was furious and flung her snowball swiftly at him. Ron dogged, and tackled her to the ground. Hermione cried out and fell, a painful fall stopped only by Ron's knees catching them, resting in the snow on either sides of her hips.   
  
Hermione looked up gasping to see Ron's face extremely close to her own. His sweet warm breath washed over her face, his vibrant blue eyes half closed. Slowly, he leaned towards her, and Hermione closed her eyes anticipating what was to come next, heart racing.   
  
Snow cascaded over Ron's back and head, a huge snow ball smothering him into Hermione. She gasped and her eyes snapped open, the moment broken.  
  
Ron growled, his face contorting in anger. He jumped off Hermione, not bothering to help her up, and whirled on the offender, fists clenched.   
  
Harry leaned against a near by tree, a smug grin spreading across his face. He was tossing another large snowball in the air, catching it then tossing it again.   
  
What are you playing at! Ron cried frustrated by the ruined moment that may have fixed everything. Harry merely grinned and tossed the snowball again, this time into Ron's red face.  
  
*****  
  
Weary and extremely hungry from the _much _longer snowball fight, Ron entered the Great Hall and sat down at the large table without a second glance at the Hall around him, licking his lips in anticipation of food.   
  
*****  
  
Ron ate plate after plate until he feared he would explode, then placed down his fork, and rubbed his stomach. Harry raised one brow and Hermione shrugged, having finished her own meal a long while ago. Both had been waiting on Ron to finish for quite some time.   
  
Come on you two! I'm tired! Ron said and pushed away from the table, ignoring a few scattered farewells from the other people at the table.   
  
Ron was eagerly awaiting for the mistletoe this time, and he dropped back to walk beside Hermione. He grinned at her happily, and she returned the smile somewhat less excitedly.   
  
Ron paused once he stood under the eagerly awaited mistletoe, but he was horribly disappointed when Hermione walked right past, her face solum. She hadn't noticed. Ron growled and Harry gave him a strange look. He shook his and followed after her, face burning.  
  
*****  
  
Night guys, Hermione muttered and turned up the steps of the girls dormitory as they entered the common rom, she ahd disappeared before either Ron or Harry could say another word. Ron started after her in disbelief.   
  
What had he done wrong this time? Hadn't he followed along with the things _she _had wanted to do? She did like him after all! Didn't she?  
  
Ron shook his head, a deep frown creasing his brow. Girls! huh Harry? he said absently to the boy beside him. Harry grinned vaguely. I think you upset her, he said carefully. Ron's head snapped up. What do you mean? some what angry at the accusation. He hadn't done anything he was sure! Had he? Harry shrugged, I just think she's a little hurt by your hypocritical actions, he muttered and Ron clenched one fist. This wasn't fair!  
  
What is _that _suppose to mean? he growled, searching his best-friends face. Harry met his gaze firmly, Ron make up your mind about how you feel about her and tell her, you can't just try to kiss her, or hit on her with out telling her how you feel. Its just confusing her and scaring her off, he said slowly, staring at the large fire place, crackling flames licking at a large logs of wood. Ron was stunned into silence. Why couldn't he get this right!!  
  
Well night Ron, Harry muttered after a moment of awkward silence, and slipped up the stairs and into their dorm.   
  
DAMN IT!!!! Ron screamed a moment later, punching the wall in fierce anger, hardly noticing as his knuckles split, bleeding proficiently.   
  
He flung himself up the stairs and paused just before opening the dorm door. He sighed suddenly and leaned against the wooden door, face sad and his mind reeling with confused thoughts.   
  
Why couldn't he just get this right? Why did things have to be so confusing and hard?  
  
He shook his head, blood dripping from his hand. He lifted the broken hand to his mouth and licked a few bright red droops from his warm flesh.   
  
After a moment he slipped into his room, knowing that he'd get little sleep tonight.   
  
***  
Day 3: (Preview)  
  
Ron hid beneath his covers afraid to face the world outside after the day before, his mind still half asleep. Moving beneath the covers he accidentally shifted on his injured hand. He inwardly cringed ready to feel a sharp pain, but he was met only with the uncomfortable feeling of a squished hand.   
  
With a cry Ron threw back his covers staring in bewilderment at his perfect hand.   
  
Good Ron your awake, come on, its Christmas!  
  
**********************************************hey look ron tired!!!! wow!!!! Im so proud of him! Though he didn't do a very good job....... *cough* Better luck next time Ronny baby! Review please! I love you all!!!!!  
  
-Brianne


End file.
